


It'll be a bewitching time

by AshesandGhost, Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard), gigglingkat, knight_tracer, somnolentblue



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bakery Teaser Trailer, College/University Teaser Trailer, Community: pt-lightning, F/F, Gen, Graphics, Magic Teaser Trailer, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 5, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasers & Trailers, Trailers (Audio), posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer for Pod Together Lightning, Round 5.</p>
<p>This November, two students of magic meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be a bewitching time

  
[](http://pt-lightning.dreamwidth.org)   
[Trailer (mp3)](http://pt-lightning.parakaproductions.com/promo/ptlightningtrailer5.mp3)  


**Transcript** :

{Music: Main Titles from the Chocolat OST}

This November, two students of magic meet

\- P: Greymalkin, get back here! (frustrated) Greymalkin!

{cat meows}

\- W: Hey, kitten. 

{cat purrs}

\- P: Greymalkin!

\- W: Ohmigosh, is she your familiar? She's gorgeous.

\- P: She is, the ridiculous creature. Thank you so much for catching her.

\- W: Anytime.

W's studying to be a spell-forger

{scratchy pen}

\- W: No, no, that's going to turn her hair green, not make her mint grow. Crap, Professor H is going to kill me, what is that stupid verb? 

P's an apprentice spell-caster 

\- P: Bippity, boppity, boo! Oh, bother, why are you blue? I'm sorry, Greymalkin, I'll turn you back in a minute! Just no time. {cat hisses} I know, I know! I just need a little more practice before tomorrow's practical oh god.

And together, they make a little magic.

{sparkly sound} 

\- P: We just conjured up the perfect chocolate chip cookie! A+ to us!

\- W: Totally aces on this project. High five! 

{high five}

Then, one day, there's an Idea! 

{scratchy pen and paper rustling}

\- W: Hey, P.

\- P: (distracted) Hmm?

\- W: So, you know how we're graduating and jobless and in debt up to our eyes of newt?

\- P: Yuuup.

\- W: Well, what about, umm, maybe, well, would you like to maybe work, I mean together, umm, after graduation?

\- P: Hmm, doing what? 

\- W: Maybe a bakery? 

{scratchy pen and paper are silent}

\- P: Wait, so you'd cook up our spells and I'd make tasty reality? 

\- W: Yeah?

\- P: Ooooh, sounds awesome! 

\- W: Cool!

But to open the finest magical bakeshop in all the land they'll have to face:

unanticipated problems

\- FRIEND: (hesitant) Hey, guys? The bottomless pot of earl grey changed into a finite pot of chamomile. It's good chamomile, but rather lacking on the caffeine and bergamot front. 

an unsympathetic licensing board

\- BOARD MEMBER: (querulous) You call this hell broth? It tastes like mint! Where's the hemlock? {fade out} Why back in my day….

and, worst of all, _final exams_

P & W: Not enough coffee in the wooooorld. 

Pod-Together Lightning casts a spell November 1st.

It'll be a bewitching time. 

{music ends}

 

 **CAST (in order of appearance)** :  
  
NARRATOR: fleurrochard  
P: fleurrochard  
W: somnolentblue  
FRIEND: knight_tracer  
BOARD MEMBER: AshesandGhost

Featuring graphics by gigglingkat.


End file.
